The primary objectives of the proposed contract are to continue support and maintenance of the PROPHET II system software, continue assistance to the user community, enhance PROPHET system data management and statistics capabilities, provide software core development, introduce new user interfaces to existing UNIX based software (e.g. INGRES and SAS) and implement (through development or porting existing software) new applications, and identify special projects to expand the PROPHET user community. Addressing the last objective the new contractor shall provide the necessary software and support to enable targeted special interest groups to transfer data to and from their systems and the PROPHET system. One specific special interest group, the GCRC community, will require special system enhancements to permit PROPHET to effectively support clinical research. Also, positive reactions from representatives of the Intramural Programs of the National Institutes of Health at a recent demonstration of PROPHET II on the NIH campus indicate that intramural use of this software may increase significantly in the future. The somewhat unique requirements of that research environment will have to be addressed as they become identified. An additional objective is to reduce or eliminate future use of the PL PROPHET language by using FORTRAN and/or C programming languages whenever possible.